Historias de Deserción
by Kata.Ce
Summary: El olvido es una continua sucesión de excusas. La memoria, de preguntas. S/N


**Título: **Historias de Deserción  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** El olvido es una continua sucesión de excusas. La memoria, de preguntas. (O cinco veces en que Sasuke tuvo una epifanía) Sasuke centric mayoritariamente. Sasuke/Naruto implied

**Disclaimer:** Míos sólo son los disparates. Los personajes y su mundo pertenecen a Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias:** Posibles idas de olla severas, escenas cliché, sal y azúcar al gusto. Spoilers, especialmente de los últimos capítulos del manga, menciones implícitas a bastantes sucesos de la serie.

* * *

**Historias de Deserción**

"_(…)__It is a consuming of oneself and the past."_

**I**

Ha quemado ese puente. Cientos de veces. Lo destruye de una manera diferente en cada una de ellas, destroza el puente y a los que están sobre él. En ocasiones es la cara de sus padres —su madre sonriendo, con los dientes blanquísimos reflejando el naranja que se derrite contra su piel, su padre, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y los ojos, un par de carbones encendidos, la brea ardiendo que le juzga en silencio, le reprocha su miedo, su perversa incompetencia—; en otras es Madara, Orochimaru, y Danzou, y Kabuto, en algunas son rostros que olvida al día siguiente, los años han cambiado a los actores, los recuerdos han incinerado el resto y lo han reducido a cenizas. Pero siempre incendia el puente y hay rostros que nunca mueren. A veces es él el que se calcina (le hacen arder).

Itachi fue el primero, lo hizo, incluso, antes de que existiese la plataforma. Nunca necesitó el fuego, el rojo de sus ojos era suficiente, del color de la sangre que se le espesaba en las venas por el dolor y le retumbaba furiosa detrás de los oídos, el rojo que lo envolvía todo, el rojo que lo enloquecía, que dejaba caminos de vino sobre su frente cuando le golpeaba suavemente con la punta de los dedos y se le escurría en la saliva cuando pronunciaba sentencias de odio (el escarlata palpitante de lo que se fundió y se le rompió al mismo tiempo en el pecho el día de su reencuentro en Konoha, el tono de la debilidad, de la impotencia —de la venganza—).

En los últimos tiempos, no obstante, todo se ha vuelto más negro, la única luz visible son sus propios irises, el brillo carmín del Mangekyo de Itachi lamiendo sus contornos como la último gota de crepúsculo a punto de ser disuelta en la oscuridad, el amaterasu consume a su hermano —lo mira con dos pozos profundos, dos cuencas vacías—, extiende una mano hacia él "Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame!" _¡No! _quiere gritar y el sonido le estrangula como una cadena en el cuello. "Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí." ¡NO!, porque ahora los tiene, se los ha regalado. "No importa lo que hagas, te quiero", y él no puede salvarle. Itachi desaparece, las sombras engulléndole en un trago amargo. Las pupilas se le incendian y la estructura entera se viene abajo.

En una ocasión son Kakashi y Sakura — la aldea de la hoja a sus espaldas—, y por un momento casi percibe la forma en que sus rostros mutan y se transforman en los de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Utiliza el chidori, las chispas refulgen y consumen la madera. Al final no queda nada. No necesita hacerlo de nuevo.

Es consciente de que existen otras veces, son pocas, cuidadosamente elegidas —por el día (hay fechas en que la probabilidad aumenta), por el lugar; a veces, simplemente, por la cantidad de resolución que dejó de avivar con el suficiente ahínco por un instante (se guarda muy bien en sus análisis de aceptar que, por momentos, baja la guardia, y el rencor y esa aversión atroz a resultar un poco menos de lo que ha construido —_de lo que está seguro que debería ser_— se ven infiltrados por impresiones, pequeñas evocaciones a las que no es capaz de ponerles un nombre preciso, ni un tiempo, una sensación insidiosa que empieza justo encima del estómago, que nace en la base de los pulmones y _empuja_, se extiende hacia arriba, serpenteando en el pecho, anclándose en el límite de la garganta y que está a un punto, _muerto_, de parecerse a la nostalgia. Les infiltran y disminuyen su cualidad de combustible). Son esas noches en las que se duerme con el límite y las ideas deslustradas, como si viese todo a través de una cortina de niebla, el objetivo ahí, evidente —ha nacido para la venganza y sólo una herida mayor que la que sangra por ella conseguiría detenerlo— pero empañado por el vapor de esa maldita respiración que nunca consigue quitarse de la nuca.

Naruto fue el segundo. Y el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto, y perdió la cuenta en algún punto de los años. Al inicio sólo veía al mocoso inmaduro, todavía sin la banda de ninja en la frente, con los binoculares en su lugar y la sonrisa de payaso de la clase maquetada en la cara, señalándole e improvisando un insulto patético. Otras, tenía una cascada a sus espaldas y la lluvia le perfilaba cada uno de los ángulos, recostado sobre los tablones podría pasar por un muerto si Sasuke no escuchara con asombrosa claridad, y una falta absoluta de lógica, su respiración pausada (si no sintiese una absurda tranquilidad por ello).

Hubo una ocasión en que tenía su rostro encima, los ojos, dos aros inyectados en sangre rodeando la negrura abismal de las pupilas, lo contemplaban sin ver —una mirada monstruosa, de esperanza rasgada, de deseo demente. Los ojos del zorro— la ira expandiéndose en oleadas desde su cuerpo hasta hacerse tangible como un cosquilleo en las yemas, intentaba moverse y el dolor lancinante lo azotaba en mil puntos diferentes al mismo tiempo.

"Bastardo", masculla el rubio entre dientes, y la mezcla de rabia y anhelo en su voz le infecta los oídos, las venas y la lengua hasta hacerle sentir totalmente enfermo. "Bastardo" repite con más fuerza —con más saña— y se incendia, como siempre ha creído que terminaría, porque no es solo el Kiuby, es que Naruto siempre ha estado un poco en carne viva, un paso constante al borde de diseminarse y consumir al resto.

—¿Por qué? —Es Sasuke quien la concibe, pero es la voz de Naruto la que modula la pregunta. _Todas las veces._ Suena genérica y repetida, tan simplista que es casi una necedad esperar una respuesta coherente. Calla.

—El agua se traga la luna. —Naruto está sentado justo en el borde del riachuelo, mece los pies dentro del agua y observa el reflejo que se difumina en ondas hasta hacerse casi irreconocible. Es roja y está agonizando.

El aludido no contesta, se recuesta sobre la baranda con los parpados pesados, la sensación de letargo embargándole todo el cuerpo, el otro ninja sigue.

—¿Lo ves Sasuke? La luna que es tan grande, no es nada en este río. —Hace una pausa y le mira—. Una patada y desaparece.

El moreno permanece inmutable y cierra los ojos al tiempo que suelta un bufido ligero, lo que su interlocutor parece interpretar como una invitación a continuar.

—¿Lo habías pensado antes? Quizá toda su carrera por el cielo, todos sus intentos de cambiar las corrientes y transformarlas, es sólo una manera de huir de esto. —Sus pies golpean la superficie y las gotas le salpican el cabello y le descienden por la barbilla—. Tal vez la luna está asustada.

El Uchiha está seguro que si hubiese una forma efectiva de callarlo, si los golpes funcionasen de manera permanente, saltaría y le arrearía un puñetazo, pero el tiempo y los intento le han enseñado mejor. Suspira y entreabre los párpados.

—Es sólo un reflejo, torpe.

Naruto le mira mientras la punta izquierda de sus labios se curva hacia arriba formando una sonrisa quebrada a la mitad por la ironía, una mueca conocedora —de esas que Sasuke está más acostumbrado a ver en sí mismo—. Clava en él dos orbes de hielo derretido y el Uchiha los siente físicos como si el río se hubiese abalanzado sobre él. —¿Qué…—

—Te estás ahogando, Idiota.

El lamento helado se arrastra por su piel, se abre paso entre las finas divisiones, se filtra entre las células que reaccionan y _hierven_.

Cuando despierta el infierno ya es sólo humo.

**II**

Suya ha sido una maldición, le han acusado de perpetuarla como si la historia pudiese ser escrita desde el futuro y el pasado no fuese otra cosa que las letras a las que las manchas de su ímpetu y su soberbia le han despedazado los bordes, desperdigándolas por todo el papel, escurriendo en las esquinas —en las paredes, en el suelo y en su espada— hasta alterar el relato y convertirlo en recuerdos que cuentan crónicas de muerte y leyendas de odio.

La han señalado como el delirio primigenio que arrastrará al mundo a una ruina oscura y eterna. _Ciega_**,** porque el odio siempre es negro y las condenas no tienen color. A él le otorgan menos crédito, lo reducen a la desgracia de sus amigos. El traidor de su gente.

Lo juzgan —ríe— pensando en una camisa cualquiera que se quitan y dejan olvidada al irse a la cama, creen que sus motivaciones se comparan con la inmundicia que se echan encima y luego pueden borrar con el agua.

Se equivocan. Lo sabe desde el inicio, lo confirma cuando ve a Naruto cubierto por las llamas que emanan del chakra del zorro, la determinación desfalleciendo por momentos en cada músculo contraído, el desprecio recortando sus pupilas y volviéndolas más animales cuando se clavan en Obito y atrapan suspendidas las sentencias de fracaso, de las muertes innecesarias que no ha podido —ni podrá— evitar. Es una fracción de segundo y Sasuke no es capaz de reprimir a tiempo el regusto que empieza ácido en la lengua y se hace más agradable en su avance hacia atrás –es completamente dulce cuanto desciende víctima de la gravedad- . Es una reacción primitiva, un placer casi morboso.

Naruto tiene un límite y camina a tientas como el resto. Porque la Voluntad de Fuego y la Maldición del Odio se parecen, comparten el mismo sustrato y abrasan todo lo que tienen a su alcance: La segunda, el mundo despreciable que se alza ante ella, la primera, el portador mismo que se interpone ante el.

Suya ha sido una maldición y suya, también, ha hecho una voluntad.

—¿Ya terminaste Naruto? Voy a atacar

El rubio se levanta y _crepita_, lo puede sentir sin necesidad de hacer uso de la conexión. Explota cuando Susanoo y Kurama se combinan, las piedras se desmoronan bajo sus pies y el Jinchuriki del Juubi se convierte en un obstáculo minúsculo.

Entre el polvo y las cenizas que se disipan Naruto pronuncia su nombre, lo inspira completo y lo deja salir con falta de aire, se detiene innecesariamente en la última vocal y es suficiente para que le alcance en la superficie, se le mete debajo y_ vibra…_Quizá el jutsu de los Yamanka funcione mejor de lo que esperaba —o tal vez sea el hecho de que no sólo arde el doble, sino que también consume en la misma proporción— "Hn" modula con los dientes apretados y le responde escuetamente una mueca de autosuficiencia.

El odio y el fuego son impredecibles juntos — poderosos en cantidades impensables—, poseen la capacidad única de estar siempre en el borde, _siempre a punto_, detonan cuando quieren y sin previo aviso, el problema es —reflexiona con un pinchazo de desagrado— que sólo Naruto ha descubierto el truco de hacerse añicos para luego volver a reconstruirse.

**III**

Obito se condena a sí mismo en el momento en que empieza a ser devorado por su pasado. Es un instante específico, cuando Naruto le llama por su nombre y le recuerda su deseo de ser Hokage, y entonces tiene la certeza de que el muy idiota está arruinado aunque para el resto parezca hacerse más poderoso con cada minuto que fallece y va a reciclarse en los huesos limpios del campo de batalla.

Dicen que el Uzumaki siempre ha sido bueno percibiendo los verdaderos sentimientos que se esconden tras la fría coraza y las máscaras ásperas que los hombres se empeñan en cambiar a conveniencia; comentan, algunos con un fervor que resulta francamente irritante, que es capaz de escudriñar a través de ellas, quitar las capas una por una, con una facilidad que podría ser confundida con destreza sino fuese por el tremendo caos y la pasión impredecible que caracteriza sus maneras, y dejarte desnudo y vulnerable, especialmente ante ti mismo. Sasuke piensa que le otorgan demasiado crédito. Naruto sólo ha descubierto lo evidente, ha visto la cadena que la mayoría lleva aunada al cuello, la que apunta hacia atrás y hacia el suelo, aprendió a enredarla entre los dedos y a retorcerla en su beneficio. Cada eslabón que se pega y magulla la piel les recuerda su esclavitud, su impotencia y, sobre todo, su terrible ingenuidad. La última, como descubren todos al final, es la que más deja huellas.

Obito cae al suelo y el otro Uchiha salta sobre él, el kunai cortando el aire como el siseo de una serpiente. Ha dado un espectáculo lamentable y un final acorde es lo que está a punto de obtener en retaliación.

Una sombra inesperada y conocida se lo impide.

—Hablaremos luego Sasuke. Perdón por interrumpir de repente.

Naruto es, posiblemente, el más sorprendido de todos.

—Pero Kakashi sensei, él ahora es…

El aludido le interrumpe y le dedica un gesto de impaciencia.

—Él una vez fue mi amigo y compañero. Soy yo quien debe hacerse cargo

El Uchiha se aparta y les observa. Está seguro de que seguirá una charla interminable, cargada de reclamos airados que acabarán por transformarse en sentimentalismo rancio, ha contemplado demasiadas veces el mismo cuadro para no saberlo de memoria, no obstante, Kakashi le recuerda que la manía que tiene el rubio de repartir oportunidades como si fuesen inagotables y exhibir una capacidad de desilusión inexistente, sí son atributos bastante singulares y escasos.

Minato le detiene y Sasuke juraría que un velo de turbación empaña, por un fracción de segundo, la mirada de su antiguo maestro. Tal vez ha sentido la brusca interrupción en el flujo libre de aire.

Kakashi obedece con reticencia y respira las palabras extemporáneas que se le han quedado atravesadas en la tráquea. Naruto continúa sonriendo, como un tonto dichoso que no está en mitad de la guerra, en dirección a su padre, la imagen de tiempos mejores alzándose mutilada y observando los pedazos marchitos y enmohecidos de su antiguo equipo.

El moreno clava la mirada en el cielo y bufa con hastío. Nadie más parece darse cuenta. El pasado tiene la odiosa cualidad de ser el único muerto que entre más cerca le tienes, más agradable huele.

**IV**

Todo termina como empieza: Con fuego y un maldito puente en medio de todo.

Le quema en las muñecas, en los tobillos, en el pecho y, sobre todo, en el aire que parece entrar y salir con recelo de sus pulmones, se aferra a las paredes y le escuece en cada bocanada. Respira a pedazos y, a veces, siente que lo voltean y le dejan al revés, ahogándose, con todo el aire dentro.

La luz le fastidia en las pupilas y le regala un aguijonazo en la frente cada vez que penetra en ellas, por eso intenta abrir los ojos lo menos posible, y cuando lo hace, le cuesta distinguir la realidad emborronada de un sueño profundo y particularmente desagradable, a veces le asalta el terrible convencimiento de que, de alguna forma, Madara consiguió encerrarlos en su ilusión perpetua, pero luego recuerda sus promesas, su desazón con el mundo, sus ansias de control y de cambio. La situación está muy lejos de parecerse a la utopía engañosa que el Tsukuyomi infinito habría brindado. Además, huele a antiséptico y a sabanas sudadas pero nuevas.

Poco a poco comienza a familiarizarse con el ambiente, está en un hospital, asume, y también encadenado a la cama, el hormigueo en las extremidades no es más que chakra concentrado. Si le quedase algo de humor —y un solo músculo que no _chillara_ de dolor— tal vez reiría ante la ironía. _Un prisionero, _aunque, en honor a la verdad, qué más podría esperarse de una aldea que caza y mata hombres por el sólo hecho de querer abandonarla. Aun así, la mayor parte del tiempo duerme o se queda en blanco, observándose el interior de los párpados, demasiado obnubilado para pensar, no está seguro de si se debe a las secuelas o a lo que sea que le estén haciendo allí.

Sabe que está en un cuarto aislado, no escucha el ruido del exterior, en algunos momentos percibe el rumor de pasos, y un par de veces al día, voces a las que en ocasiones es capaz de ponerles nombre y en la siguiente hora olvida.

No todas. Sakura le habla a ratos extintos, le pregunta cómo está y le toca la frente. Él nunca contesta.

Algunos sencillamente no articulan sílaba alguna.

Está convencido de que empezó a visitarle desde el principio. Le impresiona que pueda ser tan discreto cuando todo a su alrededor suele esta imbuido en la algarabía de su sola presencia. Asociarle al silencio es más que irreal, es grotesco. Y sin embargo, ahí está. Lo sabe. _Lo siente_, percibe la diferencia, podría distinguirle incluso al borde de la muerte.

Sus apariciones son intermitentes, o quizá son su atención y su consciencia que deciden funcionar y desconectarse al azar, víctimas del más puro capricho.

Un día, una semana o un mes después —no tiene forma de saberlo con certeza—. Escucha un resoplido y la presencia acercándose. No llega muy lejos.

—Eres un imbécil —masculla, las palabras suenan raídas y cansadas. Sasuke no necesita verlo para saber que lo ha dicho ente dientes, que las ha estado_ masticando _durante mucho tiempo.

Se marcha sin hacer ruido.

La siguiente vez dura un poco más.

—Siempre tienes que ser el mejor en todo ¿No? Como renegado no valías nada y eventualmente dejarían de prestarte atención, así que tuviste que volver. —Intenta sonar animado pero sus inflexiones están tan llenas de picos y valles que no lo consigue del todo—.Deberías abandonar esa mala costumbre tuya de ser tan insoportable y presumido.

Después de eso pasa un buen tiempo antes de que vuelva a romper su mutismo. A veces tiene la sensación de que todos son retazos de la misma conversación.

—Te tomaste en serio eso de ser tú el que iba a "acabar" con el pasado. —Esta vez la sorna en su voz es convincente. Lo oye suspirar antes de continuar—. Pues joder capullo, creo que todavía te falta la mitad.

Llega un momento en que la delicada presa que estaba sosteniendo el torrente de emociones del rubio se rompe completamente y las frases lo abandonan una tras otra, formadas casi sin pensarlas, nacidas de la más pura improvisación.

Una calidez conocida se le asienta en el pecho al escucharle.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, idiota? —Un, dos, tres respiraciones y una respuesta que no llega—. Si no te conociese mejor diría que, en realidad, _no_ estabas pensando, pero eso es imposible porque estamos hablando de ti, y se supone que el cabeza hueca aquí —Hace una pausa y Sasuke está convencido de que se ha hundido los dedos en la espesa melena rubia —soy yo.

En una ocasión deja de percibirle por un extenso periodo.

Descubre que puede mover con menos torpeza el cuerpo, ya no nota el mismo poder en las argollas —quizá, sean sus fuerzas retornando—, y aunque aún ve la realidad como una ventana de vidrio esmerilado es capaz de permanecer con los párpados abiertos durante más de treinta segundos.

No lo demuestra cuando él regresa. Debe poner todo su empeño en evitar soltar un suspiro apresurado. Tal vez fuese de alivio.

—De verdad, a veces no te entiendo. —Y entonces Naruto exhala por los dos—. Todos estos años huyendo, haciendo el dramático interesante y amenazando de muerte a quien osara acercársete para intentar razonar contigo de una manera diferente a la que querías escuchar, y de repente, decides que no, que por ahí no va la cosa, que lo de ahora es convertirse en Hokage. Y ¡Joder! Estaba tan absurdamente feliz de verte que ni siquiera me lo planteé, después nos cruzaríamos las caras a puñetazos de ser necesario. —No se aclara cómo, pero _comprende_ que le está mirando, y con reproche—. Y entonces empezaste con tu maldita bipolaridad y, hombre, tienes que admitir que lo tuyo es un problema serio, que si Naruto ven aquí te protejo, que no, no te ilusiones, que lo hago en realidad porque soy yo quien quiere matarte. —Se ríe, un sonido limpio, sincero, ya no hay ni un pequeño rastro de hiel en ella—. En ocasiones llegaba a la conclusión de que lo hacías intencionalmente, para ver si algún día conseguías desquiciarme y te ahorrabas el trabajo.

Ha logrado contabilizar el tiempo de una manera aceptable, supone que hacen rondas dos veces al día. Sakura posiblemente sea la encargada de la de la mañana, lo que implica que Naruto llega a mitad de ambas y se queda hasta después de la segunda.

—Las esposas te las puse yo, seguro que te has dado cuenta de que son un regalito de Kurama. En teoría, si despiertas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, le callaste la boca a todos con lo que hiciste, de no ser por ti tal vez estaríamos en el sueño húmedo de un Uchiha, y, conociendo a los de tu clan, la perspectiva no resulta demasiado alentadora. Pero —Se detiene de golpe y Sasuke lo escucha dar una vuelta por la habitación antes de regresar a su lugar. Se toma unos segundos más antes de reanudar. Las letras le salen bajitas y llanas, drenadas de toda emoción fingida—, me debes respuestas, y está vez no te vas a librar porque, mierda, no puedes arriesgar el culo por mí de esa manera y pretender que yo no tengo derecho a una jodida explicación.

Se queda dormido de nuevo, y es su voz, más cerca de lo que la he tenido mientras ha permanecido allí, la que le hala como una soga alrededor del cuerpo y le saca del fondo de un hoyo insondable.

—No creas que no lo he pensado. He tenido mucho tiempo y tú no eres precisamente entretenido cuando estás callado y sin poner esa cara de estreñido permanente —El impulso de abrir los ojos y _verle _le corroe, es crónico, y está a punto de resultar intolerable_—. _Me has salvado más veces de las que has intentado acabarme y creo, suena ridículo lo sé, que incluso en esas ocasiones me salvaste de alguna forma —Si se aproxima más es probable que descubra el engaño, y no quiere, no _puede _tener esa conversación con los brazos atados. Naruto se aleja un poco y él deja de preocuparse—. Por otro lado creo que, realmente, te gustaría hacer que desapareciese y te frustra el no poder conseguirlo ¿Sabes por qué? —_Pum, pum, pum._— Te he descubierto pequeño bastardo: Tienes _miedo_.

La sentencia le alcanza cáustica. El muy cretino se aprovecha de su posición para soltar cuanta sandez le cruza ese cerebro sin filtro. Saldrá de ahí lo antes posible y le hará escupir las palabras y tragárselas de nuevo, bajo las circunstancias que sean necesarias. El rubio suelta algo que se parece a un chasquido de orgullo—. ¿Ves? Si me das tiempo yo también sé hacer deducciones chulas.

Naruto boquea un par de veces, la estancia es tan insonora que incluso ese pequeño gesto se escucha cargado de una incertidumbre insoportable. Al final no articula nada y suelta el aire en un quejido cansado, viejo.

Se despide y la puerta le responde con un chirrido de bisagras

Es tenue y ronca, se oye como la inauguración de la lengua en quien se acaba de levantar. Sasuke no llega a distinguir del todo si se lo ha dicho allí o en el interior de su consciencia.

"_Yo no pretendo ir a ningún lado"_

Los ninjas médicos se reúnen alrededor de su cama la mañana siguiente. Discuten su estado, listan los diagnósticos con cuidado y señalan las anomalías que ya fueron corregidas, describen, aparentemente, mejorías significativas. Su cuerpo se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente, son pocos los indicios de trauma que persisten ya, sus córneas, aunque con leves escoriaciones debido al exceso y al sobre uso, no tienen signos de daño permanente y se presume que podrían recobrar en un periodo de tiempo aceptable el total de su funcionalidad. Sus reflejos están conservados y su cerebro no ha dado muestras de sufrimiento. Sólo resta esperar a que comience a interactuar adecuadamente con el medio. Sasuke sabe que es algo que podría haber empezado a hacer desde hace un tiempo.

Realizan un par de anotaciones más, le acomodan mejor la almohada y se retiran.

Una persona permanece al frente de la cabecera, y ya no debería sorprenderle.

—Sé que estás ahí, sé que puedes escucharme. Sakura chan me comentó sus sospechas, pero yo no las necesito. —Toma aire—. Esto va a sonar terriblemente incómodo y casi prefiero que no me estés mirando, pero he pasado tantos años repasando tú fea cara casi a diario, intentando comprenderte y desentrañar tus crípticas palabras y expresiones que creo que podría leer cualquier ínfimo cambio en tu semblante, por insignificante que fuese.

Se sienta en el espacio libre de colchón que deja su torso.

—Sí, sí, sé que debes pensar que soy un acosador patético o algo por el estilo.

El silencio se alarga, y Sasuke comienza a medirlo en base a la respiración acompasada del cuerpo a su lado. La compara con la propia.

—No me basta con que te levantes. —Siente el cambio en el peso de la cama e imagina que se debe a los puños apretados que el rubio entierra entre las cobijas—. Escucha muy bien, pedazo de memo, porque no lo repetiré. —El fantasma de unos dedos le rozan la frente—. Si te atreves a abrir los ojos, si osas hacerlo, Sasuke. —Es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre desde que está en el hospital, y al momento entiende por qué, le sale abrumado, compacto y está lleno de tantas cosas que siente que podrían caerle encima y arrancarle el aliento. Naruto arrastra la última sílaba y es como si se aferrase a ella, como si dejarla salir hiciera más real todo aquello—. Más te vale volver dispuesto a quedarte. No quiero partes, no me conformo con retazos y oraciones a medias.

Cambia de posición y el fantasma de antes se transforma en un nexo que abarca toda su mejilla y le acaricia el ala de la nariz con el pulgar. Carece de ritmo y está temblando. No se siente normal, es como si en esa pequeña área sólo hubiese vitalidad y energía, el espíritu mismo de las cosas, le recuerda a la combinación del Kyubi y Suanoo, pero mucho más concreta, mucho más _real_. Sin ninguna barrera que pueda mitigar el efecto. Le penetra como las raíces de un árbol de lava incandescente, y funde todo a su paso.

—Te quiero a ti. Te quiero completo.

El rubio retira el brazo —su cuerpo parece despedir ceniza— y el colchón se alza tenuemente acompañando su figura. Algo queda vacío. Tarda un poco más en darse cuenta que está libre, ya no hay grilletes que le aten a ningún lado.

La madera retumba al cerrarse.

«Y el creído soy yo»

Espera y separa los párpados. Las baldosas del techo son ahora diferenciables unas de otras.

Esa noche, lo ve otra vez.

Ha cruzado el puente. Está despejado y el sol ilumina la superficie del riachuelo que discurre con desgana entre las rocas. Una especia de niebla etérea lo cubre todo, camina y deja una placa conmemorativa atrás, no necesita girarse para estar seguro de lo que dice.

**V**

Se remueve para quedar apuntando a la salida, abre la boca y un _"Sakura"_ desgastado y con escasez de práctica abandona su garganta.

* * *

"_(…)Although the heart is an organ of fire"_


End file.
